1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that allows remote operation of an information processing device such as an MFP from an information processing terminal such as a tablet terminal or a smartphone.
2. Description of the Background Art
An information processing device called for example an MFP (multi-function peripheral) having a printing function and a scanning function is generally used on a network and can transmit and receive various types of data such as document data. As an example, this information processing device can transmit image data generated by reading of the scanning function to a server through a network.
The action of the information processing device having the aforementioned communication function can be controlled in response not only to user's direct operation on an operational panel provided to the information processing device but also to remote control exerted by operation through a network using this communication function. As an example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-224893 discloses a technique relating to such an information processing device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-224893 discloses a technique implemented in a system where a mobile phone and a printer can communicate with each other. According to this technique, if communication between the mobile phone and the printer is established, the printer transmits a function changing program stored in a storage of the printer to the mobile phone. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-224893 further discloses a technique of making the printer and the mobile phone work cooperatively in the following way. The mobile phone stores the received function changing program into a storage of the mobile phone and then starts the program. If the mobile phone receives an order to change a function input by a user, it becomes functional as a pointing device for the printer.
Information processing terminals such as tablet terminals and smartphones have spread remarkably in recent years. Such an information processing terminal may be used as a terminal for remote control of the action of an information processing device. The function of this information processing terminal is realized by an application. Accordingly, the aforementioned remote control is generally considered to be realized by an application for remote control.
The application for remote control may be an independent application such as an application for shooting or an application for electronic mails not having capability to work in cooperation with an application to realize a different function. This makes a user feel inconvenience who hopes to achieve an intended object by using a remote control function and a different function.
As an example, in order to make an information processing device print an image shot by using an application for shooting, a user should perform the following process. The user starts the application for shooting, displays an operational screen dedicated to shooting on a display unit, and shoots an image. Then, the user stores the shot image once in a certain storage area. The user thereafter starts an application for remote control and displays an operational screen dedicated to remote control on the display unit, thereby switching an application to run in the foreground from the application for shooting to the application for remote control. Then, the user reads the shot image from the storage area, transmits the shot image to the information processing device, and makes the information processing device print the shot image.
As described above, if the application for remote control is an independent application not having capability to work in cooperation with an application to realize a different function, a user encounters the problem of having to perform complicated operations such as switching of an operational screen dedicated to each application, and storage and read of an image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-80019 discloses an external API (application program interface) unit provided in an information processing device with the intention of expanding the function of the information processing device easily while suppressing change of an existing application. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-80019 recites that the external API unit has the function of accepting XML data indicating a request for image process from an external PC, the function of converting the accepted data to a command responsive to an API of a control layer in the information processing device, and the function of transferring the command to an application of the control layer or an application layer in the information processing device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-35049 discloses an image forming device including a real-time OS responsible for control of the entire device and a virtual machine to implement a specific application. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-35049 recites that an application of the virtual machine calls up an API of the real-time OS through an API that can be interpreted by the virtual machine to control a controller that controls a reader unit or a printer unit, for example.
The techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-80019 and 2007-35049 are intended to enhance the expandability of the function of an information processing device or to enhance the efficiency in development of a program, so that they do not solve the aforementioned problem.